Omnimatrix
[right|300px. Ben 10 Planet On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Photos Chat Forum Maps Universe Media Community About us Contribute 09:29:25 9 Jul 2015 (UTC) The Omnimatrix (often referred to as the Omnitrix) is one of Azmuth's creations and the successor of the Ultimatrix. The Omnitrix was first mentioned by Azmuth in Map of Infinity. He was planning on giving it to Ben, but it was not complete, and Ben's maturity needed to increase before he would be allowed to use it. Azmuth, by the events of The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, had completed the Omnitrix and claimed that he was working on it ever since Ben got the original Omnitrix (approximately six years ago). In the same episode, he gave it to Ben because he deemed him worthy of wielding it after removing the Ultimatrix from the latter's wrist. Appearance ◾Like the Original and the Ultimatrix: ◾The Omnitrix has a DNA scanner. ◾The Omnitrix has the quick change feature. ◾Azmuth confirmed that the Omnitrix has a Master Control. ◾The Omnitrix can add extra features to alien forms (Goop's anti-gravity disk, NRG's suit, Nanomech's form, Toepick's mask, etc.) in order to make them safer/more usable. ◾The Omnitrix can be controlled by Voice Command. ◾The Omnitrix can synchronize with another Omnitrix. ◾The Omnitrix has built in Universal Translator. ◾Unlike the Original Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix: ◾The Omnitrix does not mistransform. ◾If it does mistransform, it's Ben's fault;1 caused by Ben's habit of slamming his hand on the Omnitrix's core and inadvertently the scroll pad, as revealed in For a Few Brains More. ◾When No Watch Ben uses the Omnitrix in And Then There Was Ben, he successfully transformed into every intended alien he selected, giving credence that it is Ben's fault if the Omnitrix mistransforms. ◾The Omnitrix does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form.2 ◾The Omnitrix has a digital watch.3 ◾The Omnitrix has a Life-Form Lock function which allows Ben to stay in an alien form for an extended period of time. ◾However, it is dangerous to use often. ◾The Omnitrix adapts the user's clothing to the alien he/she transforms into.4 Activated 2 of 2 ◾The Omnitrix has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, akin to a touch screen. The faceplate will then slide open when the side button is pressed to lock in the selection, the Omnitrix core will come out. When pressed, it will trigger a transformation. ◾The Omnitrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. ◾The Omnitrix can also record messages, similar like voicemail. ◾The Omnitrix has a distress signal function and homing device as Azmuth was able to find and rescue Ben when was trapped inside the Incursean Exile Pod. ◾In Arrested Development, it is revealed that the Omnitrix has a security lock system so that only Ben can use it. ◾It also has an alternate identification program if some change by outside forces occurs to Ben. ◾The Omnitrix has a randomizer function. This has two modes: ◾Ben continuously changes between different aliens every few minutes before timing out. ◾Ben will turn into one random alien for an inconsistently short period of time before changing back. ◾The Omnitrix can be taken over remotely. ◾The Omnitrix has voice command. ◾In The Vampire Strikes Back, the Omnitrix introduced its DNA scanner. This feature analyzes the lifeform's DNA, then unlocks the alien DNA for use. ◾In A New Dawn, the Omnitrix has been revealed to have a fail-safe that kicks in in the event that the user's life is in jeopardy. This feature turns him into the needed alien he needs to survive. ◾As seen in Have I Got a Deal for You, the Omnitrix has a quick-transformation feature, allowing Ben to transform from one alien to another without changing back to human first. . Write the second section of your page here.